03197
}} is the 3,199th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 11 June, 2002. Plot Part One Outside Keepers Cottage, whilst gardening, Betty tells Edna that Seth is on the computer inside. Betty is upset and humiliated that the villagers have watched her in her front room, but she tells Edna that she has a plan of revenge for Seth. In Café Hope, Viv tells Donna that she can't have a bacon sandwich so she doesn't ruin her modelling chances. Bob thinks she's carried away, and Donna wants to finish her exams before she decides if it's the right choice for her. She has a bacon sandwich. Ashley tells Paddy he's going to visit Zoe in the clinic. Paddy reluctantly agrees to go with him. In Connelton View, Brian wants to be a good father and take Katie to the doctors, but Katie doesn't want a chaperone. In the village, Lucy asks Donna about modelling. Robert jokes with them. In Café Hope, Bob serves Seth who is looking at Betty's fan mail on the internet. Seth says she is a star. In Home Farm Office, Cynthia overhears Chris on the telephone cancelling plans with someone because Zoe is going to a 'Health Spa' for the week. In the Woolpack, Diane tells Tricia and Marlon about her holiday with Gabby and Bernice. Tricia asks Marlon if they can go too who says they can't afford it. Outside Keepers Cottage, Betty and Edna plot against Seth. Betty wants to get Len involved. In Home Farm office, Cynthia tells Chris she heard his telephone conversation. Cynthia tells Chris that she thinks Zoe has had a breakdown and wants to offer him support. Cynthia says her ex, Tony Daggert|Tony]] had a nervous breakdown and assures Chris that Zoe will get better. Cynthia promises not to tell anyone in the village, and asks Chris to keep quiet about Tony's breakdown. In a Hotten School corridor, Andy is angry that Brian is going to the doctors with Katie instead of him. In the Woolpack, Diane reassures Ashley that Gabby will be fine on the cruise, and she will get the passport forms that afternoon. Ashley tells Tricia that Edith likes Marlon and Tricia and is looking forward to their next visit. Tricia and Marlon pretend they are going to visit her again. In Keepers Cottage, Betty tells Seth that the café is dirty and that all the food is past its sell by date. In the doctors, Katie is told her due date is 11th February. Brian asks about a termination and Katie tells him to shut up. The doctor asks him to wait outside, as Katie is her patient, not Brian. Part Two Brian and Katie arrive at Connelton View, and outside, Katie tells her Dad that she has made her decision and that he shouldn't interfere. Andy walks past and tells Brian not to upset her. In the garden of the clinic, Ashley and Paddy find Zoe sitting on a bench. Zoe is pleased to see Ashley. Paddy is awkward and goes to get a cup of tea. Zoe is worried and tells Ashley that Paddy is part of a plan and is in league with 'them'. In the yard, Edna asks Len to go to Betty's to do a favour for her. He is busy, but Edna bribes him to go with tea and biscuits. In Café Hope, Bob and Viv are angry with Seth for Betty's earlier comments. Cynthia asks Robert what Betty is doing. Viv shows Donna and Lucy Donna's modelling photographs. Donna said she can't make a decision until after her exams. Edna sees Seth and leaves. Outside the clinic, Zoe tells Ashley that Chris, Charity, Paddy, her Father and others, are trying to stop her from doing good. Paddy arrives with drinks. In the Woolpack kitchen, Marlon tells Tricia that they must visit Edith. Tricia thinks Edith will have forgotten about them, but Marlon says they should go and see Edith once a week. They plan to go tomorrow. Len arrives at Keepers Cottage. In the café, Cynthia, Bob, Viv, Donna, Lucy, Robert and Seth watch Betty tell Len that she has fallen in love with him. She kisses him. The group in the café laugh. Betty thanks Len and he leaves. Betty tells Seth through the webcam that she knows Seth is watching and that she is leaving him. In the café, Seth has left and the group wait outside Keepers. Edna tells Len to carry Betty's suitcase to hers. Betty tells Seth that she is humiliating him how she has been humiliated. The group from the café watch and Cynthia tries to apologise. Betty tells the group to leave and Betty leaves Seth to go to Edna's. Zoe's paranoid state alarms Ashley. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday